sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Greycott
Greycott is a middling port town of ill repute along the shores of Mirningshire, in the Westerlands of Dawnforge. As a town under the protection of the Good King of Swords, Reynauld Gryphenos, it could not be further removed from his graces. To picture a lonely port-town of fishers, smugglers and nobodies, one looks at Greycott to have a reputation to attract the oddities of the world. Ruled by a necromancer mayoress and a council of madmen, criminals and crownsguard loyal to the King, Greycott is a town divided by loyalty, wealth and the pursuit of freedom. Where do you stand? Geography Greycott is surrounded by the Sea of Glass and deep woods separated into the Drowned Forest, the Dreadwood and Thorngrove. Thick marshes known as the Ribs sit to the west near the Drowned, while Kingfisher River leads north deeper into Mirningshire. Following the river leads to Peachtrees and Hagshead. Outside of Greycott in the Sea of Glass is the Empty Isle and eventually Temris. Further east leads to Bluemoon Mountain where the mining operation is. Further along is Kaikoth, a border town. Concerning Greycott's internal geography, it is separated in three parts across the opening to Kingfisher River. Grimwade Harbour is spread across them while Brideswallow Bridge runs behind it. The Mausoleum is isolated in a central islet, surrounded by a crescent shaped bay where the majority of the town is. Government Law & Order Once surviving for years with a mere standing militia of cragsmen and homebodies, Greycott has attracted too much attention to survive alone. Trained Crownsguard serve as its defenders in matters of peacekeeping, but everyone knows Lady Grey holds the real power. With a standing force of undead numbering far too many, nobody dares assault another when her eyes and ears are everywhere. Ser Gorrister von Goetia leads the Crownsguard from the Tower, while Jayne and Tomas lead a group of veteran cragsmen dedicated to Greycott's defense by sea. Crime The Crownsguard deal with all manner of offenses, typically by having the offender pay a debt or sentenced to hard labour into the mines. If a crime requires a trial, Lady Grey and the council are brought together. The worse offenders join the undead workforce. Trade Greycott might reek of fish guts, sea salt and boiling leather, but there is gold aplenty here. Merchant ships fish the shores and rivers while traders come from across the Sea of Glass to deal goods. Several operations across Greycott promises a rapid growth in many merchant's coffers, yet it all depends on who you ask. Smuggling is seen as a victimless crime that the Crown despises. Meanwhile heavy labour is typically performed by the undead even within the bowels of the mine. Commerce * Trading * Fishing * Mining * Smuggling * Exploration and "varied services" History Roughly sixty years ago, fishermen began stalking the shores to find a place to set up. Soon the grove around where Kingfisher River met the Sea of Glass became the start of Greycott. Unbeknownst to the common fishermen, smugglers also staked out the cove. Grimwade Harbour began slowly with fishing, trading and smuggling. As the town grew, attention from pirates grew too. Men and women who were once locals became slavers for these mysterious pirates seemingly kidnapping people overnight. When the town's defenses were overhauled, so were the efforts of the sinister locals. When towers, walls and even the Harbour were renovated overnight, the pirates didn't care. Only when the dead clambered upon their ships and sunk them were they confused. Lady Grey, a simple village witch and hermit was revealed to be the necromancer using the undead to shore the town's defenses. When violence was unavoidable, she sent the slavers to the bottom of the Glass. Now Lady Grey is the leader and defender of Greycott. In recent years many merchants have gotten involved with Greycott to form alliances with Lady Grey, including Cayde Copperclaw who has found a mine rich with silver and possibly gold, or Xymena de Sepulvada who has found the woods to be abundant with mythical life and goods of aught. The efforts of the merchants and the myth surrounding Lady Grey has drawn the attention of the King, his Crownsguard and the Church. Locations Within * Grimwade Harbour * Brideswallow Bridge * The Groggy Ghoul * The Brawl & Fall * The Cheap Helm * The Mausoleum * The Tower * The Sea Grove Surrounds * The Drowned Forest * The Dreadwood * The Ribs * Tower Umbrae * Thorngrove * The Waycastle * The Mine * Bluemoon Mountain * The Empty Isle Inhabitants Lady Grey An enigma, Lady Grey is the mayoress and head of the council of Greycott. She was "elected" some ten years ago. The common story is that she came across Dawnforge from the ruthless landscape of Stygia. Despite once being an outsider and a mere hermit witch, she rose to become the defender and leader of Greycott through her talent in raising the dead. Merchants Due to its location and enterprises, Greycott is no stranger to the struggle over wealth and resources. Merchants make up the wealthy population of Greycott, having control over fishing, mining and trading. Some represent the Seasworn and some the House. Many are in Greycott for their own personal gain. Known Members; * Xymena de Sepulvada * Meyhem van Loren * Cayde Copperclaw * Lady Valkyr Solomons * Winston Weirdbottle * Jasker the Armourer The Church & Crown In recent years, the Crownsguard under the King with the combined help of members of the Church have found interest in Greycott. It's no secret that they dislike the use of undead throughout the town, but their loyalty to the King is what sets them apart from the merchants and locals of Greycott. Known Members; * Ser Karl Primewater * Ser Gorrister von Goetia * Priestess Tulip of Peachtrees * Kraddok Stonefist * Jayne Stoutly * Tomas Stoutly Locals To call them locals is nearly insulting; the true locals of Greycott are outsiders who've made a home despite Greycott's reputation. Perhaps they're the ones who made it that way? Known Members; * Mother's Milk * Rawlins * Lorelei Somersday * Umbraxus the Unspoken * Angus McFife * Ferrin Brinebeard * Vosheal * Kiara Shadowhand * Dyna * Tillo * Peculiar Roenna Culture Society Split between merchants, miners, fishers, cragsmen, Crownsguard and criminals, Greycott is a cauldron of mixed races and peoples. Common races include; Humans, Halflings, Dwarves, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs and full-blooded Elves and Orcs. Most non-humans that don't share any blood with Humans might be met with derision. Despite its location, Greycott is not directly attached to Mirningshire. The Crown and Church have only recently gotten involved with the people of Greycott, and thus its culture and customs are more rooted towards the sea and trade than god and country. Many recent arrivals are involved with the Church and Crownsguard, while those locals who have been here for years are mostly merchants, sailors and fishers. A recent mining operation has invited more attention from the House of Splendour alongside more devious mercantile groups. Currently the population is split into different wants and needs, born from the influence of said factions. The obvious odd part of life in Greycott is the undead workforce. Factions * The House of Splendour * The Order of the Radiant Phoenix * The Church of Talanas * The Crownsguard * The Seasworn Notes